


Second Date (with parents and Watari)

by CrypticCrowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Its only ever mentioned, Kindaichi and Kunimi came out to have a good time and were attacked, M/M, Yahaba and Watari cross the line of friendship to being gay like twice, the third years are basically parents, this is Yahaba and Kyoutanis date but it turns into a whole gay outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticCrowns/pseuds/CrypticCrowns
Summary: Some say Aquamarine Fukushima had a rise in sales for highschoolers, specifically from Aoba Johsai.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Typhemoonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/gifts).



> Typhemoonrise was really amazing and suggested I write a sequel and include the whole team this time! So here it is! Thank you so much for the suggestion!~

After Kyoutani and Yahaba’s first date went so well, the two started planning their second date, even spending more time together. They’d show up to morning practice sharing earbuds and talking together softly, they left practice with their shoulders bumping and with promises of getting ramen or eating dinner together at Kyoutani’s house. 

“When do you think they’re going to have a second date?” Watari muses one day as he watches Yahaba push Kyoutani as he laughs at something the other one said. “Who’s having a second date? Are you seeing someone?” Oikawa asks suddenly, having overheard Watari’s spoken thoughts. “Oh! Oikawa-san.. Haven’t you noticed how close Yahaba and Kyoutani have become?” Watari asks slowly, head tilting to the side to direct Oikawa’s vision over to the two. “What?! Yahaba has romanced MadDog-chan?” Oikawa covers his mouth before he squats down so he can whisper to Watari. “Find out about their second date for me, will you? I have to make sure they’re doing this right” 

Watari levels Oikawa with a look before he nods slowly “Yahaba hasn’t told me much of his first date, but I’ll find out when they’re going out next” A determined look rises to Watari’s face as he gets up quickly to go on over to where Yahaba and Kyoutani are.

“You really shouldn’t mess with other people's lives, it’s none of your business after all” Iwaizumi grumbles as he steps up beside Oikawa who stands up straight now, shrugging. “I deserve to know if my team members are dating or not, it could interfere with our games and practices” Oikawa shrugs innocently, waving his hands around as if it made all the sense in the world. Iwaizumi just elbows him instead “You’re just nosy, admit it” A tiny grin tugs at Iwaizumi’s lips, one that makes Oikawa light up. “You’re nosy too, Iwa-chan!~ You want to know just as much as I do!” Oikawa teases him, arm being swung around Iwaizumi’s shoulders before Watari jogs back to them.

“Yahaba says he’s going to an aquarium this afternoon” Watari relays the information, beaming proudly for the work hes done. “This afternoon?!” Oikawa squeaks before Iwaizumi hits his back just as Hanamaki strolls up. “What’s this afternoon?” He asks the three already present. “Yahaba is growing up!” Oikawa turns to his other friend to tell him the news. “He’s already seventeen though?” Hanamaki muses, raises an eyebrow at them all. “Oikawa means that Yahaba has been going on dates with Kyoutani” Iwaizumi supplies the extra information.

“What? Oh shit, Matsukawa has to hear this!” Hanamaki snickers and turns around, waving his arms a little “Hey! Mattsun, come hear this!” He calls, getting the attention of his taller friend who makes his way over. “What’re we talking about?” Matsukawa asks, a hand resting on his hip as he waits for an answer. “Our son is growing up!” Hanamaki gushes jokingly to him, watching as Matsukawa immediately leans to look at Yahaba. “I didn’t turn him gay” Matsukawa draws out, shaking his head as he sees Yahaba almost blatantly flirting with Kyoutani. “Well, neither did I” Hanamaki states with a confirming nod. “He’s been spending too much time around Oikawa, how did we let our precious son be soiled like this?” Matsukawa covers his heart in fake sadness. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being gay, you two. It’s not like you two don’t make out anyways” Oikawa puffs out, scowling at the two. “Nah, it’s not wrong to be gay. Just sucks that Yahaba spent so much time around you” Hanamaki smirks and holds his hand out for a high-five from Matsukawa, which he receives a second later with a burst of laughter from the taller. 

“So, where’s our kid going on his date?” Matsukawa asks, letting Oikawa sulk quietly, his attention drawn to Iwaizumi for answers instead. “The aquarium supposedly, he’s going tonight, after practice probably” Iwaizumi informs them. “What aquarium though?” Matsukawa asks again, glancing towards Watari now for this answer. “Aquamarine Fukushima probably, it’s the closest one and it doesn’t close until around dinner time, so I suspect that’s where they could be going” Watari shrugs, glancing back at Yahaba and Kyoutani. Practice was pretty much over by now, they were all just winding down before the cleaned the gym up.

“Want to go to the aquarium tonight, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pipes up, supposedly over his sulking now. “What? Are you seriously going to spy on those two?” Iwaizumi sighs, shaking his head at Oikawa who just beams. “No, we’re going to go spy on them! To make sure that they actually really like each other!” Oikawa chirps, smiling happily. “Alright, we’re in as well, we’ll meet you three there” Hanamaki states now, grinning at them. “Three?” Matsukawa echoes Hanamaki. “It’s a given that I’m going to go to watch the date, Yahaba doesn’t mingle well with others” Watari beams at the taller four. 

The five of them all plan to meet at the aquarium in an hour, separating to clean up the gym with everyone else.

An hour later, the five meet in front of the aquarium just like they had planned. “Are they already here?” Matsukawa asks, all dressed up in casual wear. “I’ll text Yahaba and ask, in the meantime we should buy our tickets and go inside” Watari tells them, pulling his phone out to quickly send Yahaba a text as he follows the other four to the entrance where they all pay the fee to go in, Watari’s phone buzzing a few minutes after they get in. “They’ve been here for thirty minutes now” Watari informs his party.  
“Damn, they were fast in starting their date” Hanamaki comments, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walks beside Matsukawa. “Let’s see if we can find them” Oikawa insists, grabbing Iwaizumi’s wrist and dragging him through the crowds. 

Farther inside, Yahaba held hands with Kyoutani as they walked through the aquarium. “Oh! Kentaru! Look at this fish! Isn’t it weird looking?” Yahaba gasps as he rushes to a tank, dragging Kyoutani along with him as he stares with wide eyes up at the fish. “I’ve never seen that thing before.. Do you think it’s poisonous?” Kyoutani asks slowly, nose scrunching up as he looks at the fish Yahaba was pointing at, although his head jerks to look at Yahaba when the taller laughs, smiling. “Does it matter? It can’t hurt us from here.. And I think it’s fascinating” Yahaba smiles softly, not noticing the look he was receiving. “You’re fascinating…” Kyoutani murmurs out, receiving a gentle shove from Yahaba. “Don’t say such embarrassing things!” Yahaba blushes, tightening his grip on Kyoutani’s hand as he tugs his date along the glass wall to look at more fish. 

“Can’t we view seals here?” Kyoutani muses after viewing the hundredth weird fish that caught Yahaba’s attention. “I think they do, do you want to go see them?” Yahaba asks, head tilting to the side as he watches Kyoutani blush and look away. “Only if you want to…” Kyoutani grumbles shyly, blushing darker when Yahaba squeezes his hand comfortingly. “Well then, I want to go see the seals more than ever, right now, with you” Yahaba tells him, setting off in the direction he thinks is the mammals viewing section, pace slowing to a comfortably slow walk when Kyoutani rubs his knuckles with his thumb.

“Oh! There they are! Look at them! They’re holding hands!” Iwaizumi points quickly, voice rising a little too high in his excitement which just causes Hanamaki and Matsukawa to start laughing loudly. “Did you see how excited Iwaizumi was to see them!? And he said he didn’t want to do this!” Matsukawa wheezes with laughter as Oikawa rubs Iwaizumi’s arm soothingly although he’s stifling laughs as well. 

“You’re all too loud, shut up or they’re going to hear us” Iwaizumi grumbles now, a soft red tint rising to his cheeks as he slows his pace to stay a good distance behind Yahaba and Kyoutani. “Ah, I wish I could hear what they’re saying, I bet it’s something cheesy” Oikawa sighs as he thinks about it. “Something like, ‘Oh, Shigeru, have you heard of the kissing fish?’ ‘What do you mean, Kentaru?’ ‘I mean I want to kiss you!~’ “ Watari jokingly lists off a conversation, deepening his voice drastically to imitate Kyoutani and raising it in pitch to imitate Yahaba. “Holy shit, Watari” Hanamaki snickers, holding onto his stomach from his aggressive laughter. 

“You think they’re a sappy couple?” Oikawa questions as he strolls beside Iwaizumi and the others. “Oh god yeah, have you seen Yahaba? He basically reeks with sappiness” Matsukawa nods before Watari shakes his head. “I think it’d be Kyoutani actually, he seems like he’d be the one to say really sappy things that make them both blush” Watari insists, shrugging afterwards. “Shouldn’t you know? Were they sappy on their first date?” Hanamaki glances at Watari in question. “All he said was that they kissed a few times and ate some seafood” Watari shrugs again, innocent. 

“What? Yahaba had his first kiss with Kyoutani?! Where has the time gone?” Oikawa gasps, covering his mouth dramatically before Watari laughs and shakes his head. “Oh, no, Yahaba lost his first kiss a long time ago and it definitely wasn’t with Kyoutani” Watari snickers, grinning at the four taller teens. It takes a moment for them all to catch on but when they do, they all collectively gasp. “Watari! Did you take Yahaba’s first kiss?!” Oikawa covers his mouth for real this time, wide eyed. “Hey now, I don’t kiss and tell, that’s just rude” Watari laughs innocently, smiling like he was a pure angel. 

“Hey, Watari, blink if you’ve kissed Yahaba” Matsukawa says quickly, watching as Watari blinks in surprise then groans loudly. “You tricked me! It’s not like it was even a big deal, it was just a few- a lot of times, but that doesn’t matter!” Watari flushes as the four look at him with wide eyes, surprised this cute angel could be so experienced. “W-what matters right now is following them! They’re almost out of sight by now!” Watari huffs as he stutters with embarrassment, a blush climbing his cheeks.

While the group talked, Yahaba and Kyoutani had started to make their way to the mammals section, Yahaba swinging their hands the entire time. “After this, we should get some food and then go find a park to watch the stars at, if you want that is” Yahaba smiles at Kyoutani as they walk, finally emerging into the mammal section. “I’d like that, and this time, I’ll buy the food” Kyoutani insists with a squeeze of Yahaba’s hand. “I can’t let you do that, it should be fifty-fifty” Yahaba insists, going to continue until he sees a seal.

“Oh my god, Ken! Look at that!” Yahaba gushes, beaming as he pulls Kyoutani along to the seal now. “It reminds me of you” Yahaba tells him with a gentle nudge, laughing. “What? Why does a seal remind you of me?” Kyoutani furrows his eyebrows as he studies the seal, trying to figure out the resemblance he had with it. “Because you’re both ‘deadly’ but super cute, that’s why” Yahaba says like it’s the simplest thing in the world, smiling at the swimming seal as Kyoutani rolls his eyes but smiles. “Then you remind me of a puffer fish” 

“Why’s that?” Yahaba asks, glancing sideways at Kyoutani. “Because you look cute and adorable but when you blow up, you sure do blow up” Kyoutani smirks even as Yahaba shoves him gently. “What a way with words, how didn’t I fall for you before now?” Yahaba says sarcastically. “That was your own fault” Kyoutani shrugs, knocking his shoulder with Yahaba’s as they move on to more aquatic life.

“Oh my god! Guys!” Oikawa grabs for Iwaizumi’s arm, halting the group, Matsukawa and Hanamaki almost running into those two since they had resigned to take cute selfies on Hanamaki’s phone and adding silly and frilly filters and stickers before posting the selfies. “What is it?” Watari asks, scanning the crowd in front of them. “There’s Kunimi and Kindaichi!” Oikawa points, drawing everyone's attention to where the crowd parted to show the two first years watching a school of fish zoom in and out of rocks. 

“The colors on their fins remind me of the flowers in your mother’s garden” Kunimi says to Kindaichi softly, tapping his finger on the glass to direct Kindaichi’s gaze that way. “Really?” Kindaichi questions, blush already creeping up his cheeks. “Mhm, when they’re in bloom” Kunimi agrees, giving Kindaichi a small smile that lights Kindaichi up, making him beam. “Akira!” Kindaichi smiles brightly, watching Kunimi flush a soft shade of red at the use of his first name. “What?” Kunimi asks, smiling wider as Kindaichi hugs him quickly. “Oh my god..” Kunimi whispers, shoving Kindaichi away as his eyes meet Oikawa’s through the crowd. “What? What’s wrong? I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first” Kindaichi apologizes sheepishly but Kunimi shakes his head. 

“No, no, it’s just.. Our senpais are here” Kunimi groans softly, shaking his head. There was never peace. “Oh? Does that mean…” Kindaichi turns around, just to see the others walking their way. “Can we pretend we don’t know them?” Kunimi tugs at Kindaichi’s sleeve. “We’re on a..” Kunimi looks around shyly “We’re on a date, Yutaro, I don’t want to talk to them right now” Kunimi whispers but it’s too late. 

“Kunimi! Kindaichi! Why are you two here?” Oikawa asks, smiling widely at the younger two as Iwaizumi waves a little. “Why are you five here?” Kunimi shoots back, resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. “To chaperone Yahaba and Kyoutani’s date” Iwaizumi fills in for them, eyebrows rising as Kindaichi and Kunimi share a small look. “That’s why we’re here too” Kindaichi lies, smiling softly at Kunimi. 

“When’d you two hear about the date?” Oikawa narrows his eyes, head tilting up as Kunimi shrugs. “Earlier today” Kunimi lies this time, glancing around. “Yahaba and Kyoutani aren’t even in sight anymore, should we look for them?” He asks this time, voice quiet and bored. “Oh no! Did we lose them already?” Watari asks, turning around quickly. “We have to hurry, before they leave” Oikawa says now, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and pulling him along with Watari in tow. 

“Have fun on your date, you two” Hanamaki reaches to fist bump Kunimi, grinning. “But first, give us a selfie for compensation” Matsukawa pipes up, coming to stand on one side of the couple while Hanamaki takes the other side. “Say gay!~” Matsukawa coos, grinning and snickering as Hanamaki sing songs the word as Matsukawa takes the picture of the four of them. 

“Send me that one, okay?” Kunimi asks the two as they start to walk away, Hanamaki shooting him a quick “Sure!” before they’re out of earshot. “How’d they find out about our date?” Kindaichi asks as they go back to look at the school of fish. “I told them when they told me they were dating. A secret for a secret” Kunimi shrugs, smiling at his phone buzzes in his pocket, the picture lying unopened with the caption ‘Kindaichi is so inlove~ Look at how he’s looking at you lololol’ 

Meanwhile, Yahaba and Kyoutani are walking around slowly, taking their precious time with one another. “Do you want to eat at my house or get something on the way home?” Kyoutani asks after they spend a long amount of time silent, gently bumping Yahaba. “Ah, are we leaving already? I’ll eat at your house, if you and your mother don’t mind the intrusion” Yahaba smiles softly. “You never intrude on us. Did you want to stay here longer? I thought we saw everything by now” Kyoutani explains, squeezing Yahaba’s hand.

It was peaceful, for them to be together like this. Sure, they still got on each other's nerves, but right now, they didn’t need anything besides soft touches and sweet words. 

“I wanted to see the interactive starfish tank while we’re here, it sounded really interesting when I read about it” Yahaba explains, head ducking down shyly. Kyoutani leans forward quickly, without a care in the world, and gently kisses Yahaba for a split second. “Wha- What was that for?” Yahaba asks quickly, covering his mouth in embarrassment as he blushes darkly. “You looked super cute all embarrassed, sorry” Kyoutani laughs, grinning at his boyfriend who groans. “You’re so disgustingly sappy today, get away!” Yahaba laughs, grinning as he tilts his head sideways to kiss Kyoutani’s cheek. 

“Heh, look at you! You’re as red as a strawberry!” Yahaba teases with a smile as Kyoutani blushes. “I’ll kill you!” Kyoutani gripes which only makes Yahaba laugh harder. “Feisty~” Yahaba purrs playfully which earns him a hearty punch to the arm. “This is your stinking starfish place, come on” Kyoutani mumbles when they get there, still embarrassed from the affection, not like they’ve been holding hands constantly or anything like that. 

Yahaba lights up immediately and drags Kyoutani to a free spot at one of the tanks, separating their hands then to reach in, flinching back when his fingers touch the water. “What? Are you afraid?” Kyoutani asks, furrowing his eyebrows together. “No! Of course not! I just…” Yahaba trails off as he glances back down at the water before Kyoutani gently covers Yahaba’s hand with his own. “Let’s do it together then, okay? It’ll be less scary this way”

“I’m not scared! And honestly, did you swallow a romance novel this time? Have you been searching pick up lines? How gross, Kentaru” Yahaba grins at his boyfriend before Kyoutani slowly guides their hands back to the water, dipping in together. “This is really weird, holding hands like this and trying to touch starfish” Yahaba mumbles, watching the water sway and move as they get closer to a starfish.

“There they are!” Iwaizumi points when he catches sight of the couple, fingers laced together with Oikawa’s by now. “Are they holding hands underwater?” Watari asks as he catches up to them. “How romantic!~” Oikawa croons, smiling as he watches Kyoutani and Yahaba both flinch back before they look at each other and smile, sharing a few laughs together. 

“I don’t think we should follow them anymore” Oikawa murmurs after a moment. “They’re in good hands, our jobs are done” He tells the other two. “Where did Hanamaki and Matsukawa go?” Iwaizumi asks, glancing around as he notices the terrible two aren’t anywhere in sight. “They left a while ago, saying they were going to get food and go home” Watari answers Iwaizumi’s question. “I guess we should get some food too, I am kind of hungry” Oikawa rubs his stomach in thought. “Great, it’s on you then” Iwaizumi grins, patting Oikawa’s back affectionately. “What?! No!” Oikawa exclaims, watching at Iwaizumi snorts and nudges Watari. “Will you buy Watari food too?” 

“This isn’t even fair” Oikawa grumbles which makes Watari and Iwaizumi laugh. “Thank you senpai!” Watari beams, rushing ahead of them now. “Thank you, Tooru” Iwaizumi says softly, just for Oikawa to hear before he lets go and follows Watari, leaving Oikawa blushing.

Much later that night, Kyoutani once again walks Yahaba home, after dinner. 

“Dinner was really good, your mom is a really good cook” Yahaba smiles as they walk, streetlamps illuminating the sidewalk as the sun sets. “You’ve said that almost five times now, is something wrong?” Kyoutani asks, voice tinging with annoyance. “No, it’s just.. Look, I really like you” Yahaba says, not holding back in what he says now. They were alone and he could be honest. “I like you too” Kyoutani answers, head tilting to the side as he watches Yahaba think. 

“No, I mean, I really like you, Kentaru. Like, a lot. I really like you, and I really enjoyed this date” Yahaba states after a moment of thought. “Damn, when did you get sappy now? Did you read something on your phone before dinner?” Kyoutani teases, nudging him before he softens. “I really like you too, I wouldn’t have asked you out on these two dates if I didn’t like you so much” 

“We’re disgusting” Yahaba laughs as they stop in front of his house, facing each other now, Kyoutani taking both of Yahaba’s hands in both of his. “Yeah, we’re pretty damn gross” Kyoutani grins at him, swinging their hands slowly. “Absolutely nauseating” Yahaba teases, glancing down at their hands before meeting Kyoutani’s eyes again. “You can kiss me” He says softly.

After their first date, Kyoutani started asking if he could kiss Yahaba, never wanting to push him or make him uncomfortable.

Kyoutani smiles before he leans in and kisses Yahaba, letting go of one of his hands to cup Yahaba’s cheek, rubbing the bone set their affectionately as they kiss. “You’re sloppy” Yahaba murmurs when they pull back, foreheads pressing together, noses touching. “You’re not any better at kissing than I am” Kyoutani hums, laughter shaking his shoulders. “I am so much better at kissing than you are!” Yahaba insists, pulling back so he can push Kyoutani a little. 

“You can’t kiss Watari a few times and say you’re a pro kisser!” Kyoutani laughs loudly, shaking his head. “Well, at least I don’t kiss my dog!” Yahaba retorts, starting to laugh when Kyoutani suddenly stops laughing. “My dog has a cleaner mouth than you” Kyoutani states, eyes narrowing. “That is so not true” Yahaba shakes his head immediately. “I have at least twenty videos of you doing random things and just cursing, for no reason” Kyoutani raises an eyebrow, baiting Yahaba. “Oh, bullshit” Yahaba huffs before his eyes widen and then he sighs “I’m not saying you won because fuck you” 

“This wasn’t a competition” Kyoutani smirks, suppressing laughter. “Everything’s a competition with you” Yahaba insists, hand on his hip now, displaying sass. “Then battle me with your lips” Kyoutani wiggles his eyebrows a little, causing Yahaba to laugh loudly. “You’re so gross and embarrassing! God, yes, kiss me!” Yahaba laughs, laughing even as they kiss each other, smiling and laughing so much that it’s almost hard to kiss. Kyoutani laughs with him, happily until he pulls back. 

“Let’s have a date tomorrow after practice here at my house, where our whole team won’t be able to spy on us” Yahaba tells Kyoutani, smiling as his boyfriend nods. “Are we going to tell them that we saw them?” Kyoutani asks, grin tilting his lips up. “Oh hell no, not unless Oikawa-san slips and brings it up. Then I’ll lay it on thick and it’ll be hilarious” Yahaba laughs before he glances back at his house and sighs. “I have to go in before it gets too much later” 

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow so we can walk to practice together” Kyoutani squeezes Yahaba’s hand gently. “You can come in for breakfast tomorrow, my mom makes breakfast every morning on the weekend” Yahaba tells him, squeezing his hand back. “I’d really enjoy that” Kyoutani tells him, smiling before he leans in again to kiss Yahaba one more time before he pulls back. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning” Kyoutani murmurs, smiling as he steps away. “See you tomorrow morning” Yahaba murmurs back before he slips inside his house, smiling as he gently touches his lips. “Tingly.. He makes me warm and tingly” he whispers to himself, sighing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just "Everyone's gay besides Watari- oh wait"


End file.
